Isa 42/kjv
: }|1| 42:1 Behold my servant, whom I uphold; mine elect, in whom my soul delighteth; I have put my spirit upon him: he shall bring forth judgment to the Gentiles. }} : }|2| 42:2 He shall not cry, nor lift up, nor cause his voice to be heard in the street. }} : }|3| 42:3 A bruised reed shall he not break, and the smoking flax shall he not quench: he shall bring forth judgment unto truth. }} : }|4| 42:4 He shall not fail nor be discouraged, till he have set judgment in the earth: and the isles shall wait for his law. }} : }|5| 42:5 Thus saith God the LORD, he that created the heavens, and stretched them out; he that spread forth the earth, and that which cometh out of it; he that giveth breath unto the people upon it, and spirit to them that walk therein: }} : }|6| 42:6 I the LORD have called thee in righteousness, and will hold thine hand, and will keep thee, and give thee for a covenant of the people, for a light of the Gentiles; }} : }|7| 42:7 To open the blind eyes, to bring out the prisoners from the prison, and them that sit in darkness out of the prison house. }} : }|8| 42:8 I am the LORD: that is my name: and my glory will I not give to another, neither my praise to graven images. }} : }|9| 42:9 Behold, the former things are come to pass, and new things do I declare: before they spring forth I tell you of them. }} : }|10| 42:10 Sing unto the LORD a new song, and his praise from the end of the earth, ye that go down to the sea, and all that is therein; the isles, and the inhabitants thereof. }} : }|11| 42:11 Let the wilderness and the cities thereof lift up their voice, the villages that Kedar doth inhabit: let the inhabitants of the rock sing, let them shout from the top of the mountains. }} : }|12| 42:12 Let them give glory unto the LORD, and declare his praise in the islands. }} : }|13| 42:13 The LORD shall go forth as a mighty man, he shall stir up jealousy like a man of war: he shall cry, yea, roar; he shall prevail against his enemies. }} : }|14| 42:14 I have long time holden my peace; I have been still, and refrained myself: now will I cry like a travailing woman; I will destroy and devour at once. }} : }|15| 42:15 I will make waste mountains and hills, and dry up all their herbs; and I will make the rivers islands, and I will dry up the pools. }} : }|16| 42:16 And I will bring the blind by a way that they knew not; I will lead them in paths that they have not known: I will make darkness light before them, and crooked things straight. These things will I do unto them, and not forsake them. }} : }|17| 42:17 They shall be turned back, they shall be greatly ashamed, that trust in graven images, that say to the molten images, Ye are our gods. }} : }|18| 42:18 Hear, ye deaf; and look, ye blind, that ye may see. }} : }|19| 42:19 Who is blind, but my servant? or deaf, as my messenger that I sent? who is blind as he that is perfect, and blind as the LORD's servant? }} : }|20| 42:20 Seeing many things, but thou observest not; opening the ears, but he heareth not. }} : }|21| 42:21 The LORD is well pleased for his righteousness' sake; he will magnify the law, and make it honourable. }} : }|22| 42:22 But this is a people robbed and spoiled; they are all of them snared in holes, and they are hid in prison houses: they are for a prey, and none delivereth; for a spoil, and none saith, Restore. }} : }|23| 42:23 Who among you will give ear to this? who will hearken and hear for the time to come? }} : }|24| 42:24 Who gave Jacob for a spoil, and Israel to the robbers? did not the LORD, he against whom we have sinned? for they would not walk in his ways, neither were they obedient unto his law. }} : }|25| 42:25 Therefore he hath poured upon him the fury of his anger, and the strength of battle: and it hath set him on fire round about, yet he knew not; and it burned him, yet he laid it not to heart. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *